


Pump Action

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bad Puns, Favours, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor owes Becker a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pump Action

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for episode 3.07.

  
Connor made a noise that he would later swear blind _wasn’t_ a squawk, and stopped dead in the doorway.  
  
Of all the things he’d expected to see in his bedroom, bottom of that list had been Becker. Correction, _naked_ Becker. Correction, _naked_ Becker stroking his cock.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he blurted. “And how did you get in?”  
  
Becker smirked. “Super secret Special Forces skills,” he answered. “As for the reason, I did you a favour today, and I figured I was owed something in return.”  
  
“Oh…um…” Connor knew he was doing that flaily thing with his hands that Abby was always teasing him about. She reckoned it was unsafe to stand near him when he was nervous, because you were in danger of getting smacked round the head.  
  
Then he thought of something. “Where’s Lester? Oh god, if he catches us doing…like this…”  
  
“Relax, he’s still at the ARC.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Connor.” Becker was still smirking. “Get over here.”  
  
“Uh…okay…”  
  
Slowly, Connor sidled over to the bed, and then stood awkwardly next to it, suddenly unable to take his eyes off Becker’s hand slowly stoking his own cock.  
  
“You going to give me a hand with this?”  
  
“Er…yeah…” Connor bounced slightly as he sat down rather harder than he’d intended on the bed. He risked a quick glance at Becker’s face. The soldier still looked amused, but there was something else flickering in his dark eyes, something that suddenly made Connor a lot less nervous about reaching out and covering Becker’s hand with his own where it was curled around the soldier’s cock.  
  
Their hands were in sync for a few moments, as Becker’s continued to glide up and down while Connor got a feel for the rhythm, and how the Special Forces captain liked it. Then, one by one, Becker extracted his fingers from under Connor’s, and he was on his own.  
  
There was a quiet hiss from the other man as Connor tightened his grip a little to compensate, and Connor grinned slightly. His own cock was starting to feel uncomfortably constrained in his trousers, but he ignored it, concentrating instead on Becker.  
  
The soldier’s eyes were hooded, his skin slightly flushed and his lips parted slightly. He looked delicious, and Connor sped up the pace a little, wanting to see the reaction.  
  
Becker’s head tilted back against the pillows, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he moaned softly.  
  
“Yes…just like that…”  
  
Connor could feel the little twitches of Becker’s hips that told him the other man was trying not to thrust upwards, and his grin widened. It was nice to see some of that soldier boy control slipping.  
  
Becker’s climax seemed to hit him suddenly, and with a low curse he was covering Connor’s hand and his own torso with come, his back arching slightly as he panted through his orgasm.  
  
Feeling his own cock twitch impatiently, Connor shifted position a little on the bed. That had been a sight to behold, and no mistake.  
  
Now what, though? Grabbing a few tissues, he wiped the fluids off his hands, but then hesitated over Becker’s body.  
  
“Give them here, then.” Becker saved Connor the trouble of making the decision. Passing him the box of tissues, Connor watched as the soldier quickly cleaned himself up, feeling a quick flash of jealousy when the thrown wad of tissues landed perfectly in the bin on the other side of the room.  
  
“You want me to take care of that?”  
  
Becker was now eyeing the very prominent bulge in Connor’s trousers, and Connor had to force himself not to do the flaily thing again.  
  
“Er…”  
  
“A man of few words in the bedroom, I see,” Becker teased. “If only it was this easy to shut you up at work.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The soldier ignored his outrage. “If you want me to do something, you’re going to have to take your clothes off,” he said, with exaggerated patience.  
  
“Okay…”  
  
Connor pulled off his clothes with what he considered to be an impressive turn of speed, and then saw that Becker had shifted over slightly, making room for him. Suddenly feeling nervous again, he lay down next to the soldier. “I thought this was about me returning _your_ favour,” he babbled inanely. “Surely we’re even now?”  
  
Becker rolled on to his side, and looked down at Connor. “Look at it this way,” he said cheekily. “If I do this, then you’ll owe me something else, won’t you?”  
  
And Connor would have liked to examine that idea in more detail, but at that moment Becker’s fingers wrapped around his cock, and rational thought took a very abrupt holiday.  
  
“Tell me how you like it,” Becker said in a low voice.  
  
His brain cells were frying and Becker was asking him _questions_? “Uh…”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Tighter…”  
  
Becker grinned and obeyed. Connor gasped, and then utterly failed where the soldier had succeeded moments before, his hips lifting from the bed at he thrust into Becker’s grip.  
  
Transfixed, he watched the motion of Becker’s hand up and down his cock, suddenly reminded of the way Becker primed that shotgun of his. It was much the same really, and everyone knew the captain handled that weapon very well…  
  
“Faster…”  
  
Becker upped the pace fractionally.  
  
“So close…”  
  
Becker’s hand tightened further, and with a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan, Connor was coming hard enough to make the bedsprings squeak as he jerked uncontrollably.  
  
It was some minutes before he felt sufficiently together enough to pay attention to what was going on around him again, and when he looked up at Becker, he realised the soldier was licking Connor’s come off his fingers.  
  
“Wow…”  
  
Smirking, Becker looked at him consideringly. “Yes,” he said slowly, “I definitely think you owe me another favour now…”


End file.
